Colored Epithets
by stupid-tai
Summary: Life is colored all sorts of shades and hues.  25 prompted shorts, various pairings


_Colored Epithets_

By SuperTacocat

_"Sit in reverie and watch the changing color of the waves that break on the idle seashore of the mind." - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

**Disgrace** (N)

Slowly, painfully so, N raises his head to face his father. He knows he's tarnished the family name. He really couldn't care less.

**Irritability** (Black/White)

Black would be lying through his teeth if he said he'd never seen her so annoyed.

**Spirituality** (Morty)

To them it's all a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. To him... well, it's still a bit of mumbo-jumbo, but they sure as hell can battle.

**Fire** (Brenden/May)

May's certainly never felt this way before. She kinda sorta finds herself hoping he hasn't either.

**Unapproachable** (Red and Gold)

Red is the best; the unapproachable. But Gold does it anyway, because he hates ordinance. Red likes that.

**Irrationality** (Red/Misty)

Words tumble from her mouth like the angry roar of a waterfall. His silent plea of innocence is the only thing she can hear over herself.

**Hateful** (Silver)

He sees the boy and the girl and counts himself scornful of them. He decides to ignore that he's lying to himself.

**Hesitancy** (Kris)

She stands at the edge of the pond, staring into the lustrous azure eyes of the legendary Suicune, and she can tell that it feels no hesitancy toward her. She feels likewise.

**Incontinent** (White)

She's a girl who likes satisfaction, and she'd like it now, please.

**Mountain** (Red/Leaf)

The meaning behind "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" somehow gains substance when the circumstances are literal.

**Babysitter** (Brock)

He doesn't really mind that this has become his identity.

**Valiant** (Black)

He's heard of kids who had been in such situations before. They saved the world and were glorified as heroes. He doesn't care for glory. He's just that kind of guy.

**Sainthood** (Blue)

Sainthood has been carefully excluded from his vocabulary.

**Sacrosanct** (Dawn)

The power radiating from the apex of the translucent staircase is bone-crushing. But this is the chance of a lifetime, to meet this god of all Pokémon, and she'd be damned if it eluded her.

**Demonstration** (Giovanni)

Giovanni watches idly as his grunts are beaten soundly to a pulp by the boy in the blood-red hat.

**Adversity** (Black/White)

Adversity ran rampant through his life; peaceful moments with White like flowers sewn few and far between. Thought, peaceful may not have been the correct term.

**Curricula** (Roxanne)

She may not be the brightest Lanturn in the sea, but teaching these kids how to battle was a piece of Easy-Bake cake.

**Ghastly** (Agatha)

She simply despises the unprecedented abhorrence they are subject to.

**Intruder** (Red/Leaf)

She must have crept her way into his solitary life when he payed it no mind.

**Splutter** (Black/White)

The first time he saw her topless he could only utter incoherent nonsense. She found this pleasing.

**Tribunal** (Ghetsis)

He observes the crowd of plebeians with an air of of contempt, clutching the arms of the tailored throne as if it were fitted for him.

**Shining** (Gold/Jasmine)

The lighthouse never seemed so bright as when she accompanied him.

**Divisive** (Red and Blue)

The snow-capped mountain is surely a hitch in their friendship. Though, only minutely so; it _is _rather gratifying to know that Blue is the only trainer in Kanto resilient enough to scale the mountainside on a weekly basis.

**Louse** (Ethan/Lyra)

He really should know what he's calling her before opening his mouth.

**Clement** (Lucas)

Cynthia really did seem rather kindly. Until he met her Garchomp, that is.

**Expressionism** (Red/Leaf)

She read him like a book. Where others mistook his mannerisms as apathy, she saw a boy with a passion for something so strong that he camped on a snowy mountaintop to test those like him; to see if they bore that same passion. She boasted no claim of clairvoyance; in fact, this was a boy easily scrutinized by a means she had deduced mere hours into consorting with one another. If one were to know Red, they would simply need to observe the things he loved and cherished more completely than anything in his mortal existence: his _Pok__é__mon_.


End file.
